


the mirraculous storu of alaxanfer ghamikton

by ConfusedRavenclaw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :), Crack Fic, Hamilton - Freeform, Multi, THIS IS A JOKE PLEASE UNDERSTAND, hamilton crack, help me, sorry if you cant understand it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedRavenclaw/pseuds/ConfusedRavenclaw
Summary: i loved hammiltom so mucjn I wnted to writr e a fandfgvc gfor u all!!! Its based  on the oerigianal story so hage fujn





	1. Chapter 1

alamaba hanisklton 

tios is the ,ost excited story u will ever McRead!!!!! did u knw thatg whats inside urn histori text Books isnt all borinfg??!!!

i bet u didnt !

im gonnan be tekling the stroy of us a fiunding father - alex and errr hsamilton! hes a cool due a cool dudde!!

but be4 we get to the maijn plot lemt me take u backm to a ti m e, 1952,,,, Hamil wass born!

monsier ham ws a bornn but he waas a fuckin bastad like what a dickm god sighh,,

his mam , mommy waas a hore!!! how sandalous

yes#

so anyway he was born in the carrribbian!! yes,, won of tge foundign bros wasnt even americjan! who would have guest!

wheb he wa s 10 yeaers old his fat her left him and whent to simewhere else ,, alllex and his moyther were left alone!

 

too yeaes laetr mom dies rip (that stands for Ripe Inky Peaches)

then alex wass like "well damn i gotta gert my shitb togethr"

so he wanted to becaoem moee than he alrwady was

a leg a see!

leggi sea

a leg, I sea!

he started workung and readig and w a as a god boy lil alex aw hes so cute i dotn care if he owne d slaves and is dead!!! hes my smol little child and must be protected owo xD

butt thren !!! 

disaste r strike!1!!!1

a big old hurricaine came ans carressed the iland into desstrucshon!

naughrty

saledxander sat outside and watcehd the hurricane 

it was horrivle

but

he loved it!!!1

but thus wasnt an artistic lovw

oh no

thuis was a sensual love,, sexual!

he looked at the tornado an d nutted

he decideds to writre a poem 2 rge storm 

a love poem!!! 

thi sw as his firsr love, he needed 2 make it speshal!

"rooses r Red  
bluberris r Blue  
i nut when i hear thunder  
i love u"

it wa s the best thuing hed ever written

he showed it around the islsnd

they could all c his talen t from the start

"get this creep off the island", they said

"i have nightmares because of this poem", they said

"i saw him nutting in the eye of the hurricane", they said.

Alexander wsa pleased by the spicy response!!!!!

the people of tge island came 2 an conclussion 

"we will pay to not have to see him nut into a storm again"

every o ne agreed

he new it was his talents that sent him awau

he would make a new life and show the world his taklents 

he sat on a ship and watcged the statute of liberty!

new york

hw would be a new man!


	2. aaaaaarun bird sird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in neww yoik,, hamikon isn having fin!! many adventures!!

ok you resady yes

alexanderrn skipped off of the boat

hes lookd aroudn of hik

new yrk cccccieety!!!!!

and then

he saw him

his idoll!

"omg r u A Run Birf?

no go away creep"

"i love ur works"

"who the fuck is aaron burr leave me alone"

"i wannt 2 gradyatre fasst zoom thro college h o w ????"

"leave me alone or I'm calling the fucking police"

"i neeE,d,, i need hurricaine to nut @"

"shut the fuck up"

tghere it wa s!!!!!! the most importanr r advice in all of adam sandels life! even if aron headnt said ity : alexand4r knew whzstd ghe meant:::::

"talllkj less, smilr morem !"

aled x would never forget whar ariin said./1!

'will u buy me an drink aaron"

"my names not aaron"

"pleeeeeeeeeeAaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee"

"you know what fine"

"xD"

aleex led aarolb into a bar and was a bout ti order some capri suns when je saw him,,,

the tastierst peece if meat hed eve r seen inm his life

boy wouldnt alex have wanted to take a bit e off iof him!

ofc,,,,, he didnt compare tr delicuous huricaine,, but what did

"whats ur name u tasty piece iof asparagus " alex asad 

"im johnald laurence !"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"i like beer im a frat boy and im ready 2 fighr"""

alex laid hs eyes upon hum,,,,, he had curly lucious lockks and so many freckles! alex just wanted ot eat him right up!

jack o lantern

"bonnnnnnnnnnnnnnjour bitches" a voicw wispered

allecks loookrf oer and sawb a man with a fruity french voicw

"juh mapple laffi yet"

"why hello laffi yer how r u "

"nyah"

 

 

"dick s out"

a man jumped on the tavble,

on his ehad

a bandana???

"b r a h

herc

thanks herc

"AARON BURR!2 screamed turtle man

leav e me alone s i hate u all fuvkc said aRon

tax refunds'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! my name is alex and i nut"!!!!!

would u like to,,,

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjohyed!!!!!!


End file.
